I, Jedi
' ''I, Jedi ' är en roman skriven av Michael A. Stackpole, och gavs ut av Bantam Spectra i maj 1998. Det var den första Star Wars-roman att ges ut, som inte handlade om en karaktär som medverkat eller nämnts i någon av de ursprungliga filmerna. Fram till boken Heir to the Jedi (2015), var det också den första och enda ''Star Wars-bok att vara skriven i förstahandsperspektiv. Handlingen i I, Jedi kretsar runt Corran Horn och hans försök att bli en Jedi, för att på sätt rädda sin fru Mirax Terrik Horn. Tidsmässigt utspelar sig romanen under samma tidsram som The Jedi Academy Trilogy av Kevin J. Anderson, vilken återberättas i boken. Genom boken överfördes även flertalet karaktärer från Rogue Squadron comics, som skrevs av Stackpole, in i världen av Expanded Universe-romaner. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 0553108204; 4 maj 1998, Bantam Spectra, inbunden, 480 sidor. * ISBN 0593042247; 4 maj 1998, Transworld Publishers, inbunden. * ISBN 0553479482; 4 maj, 1998, Bantam Doubleday Dell Audio Publishing, ljudkassett. * ISBN 0553578731; juni 1999, Bantam Spectra, pocketbok, 577 sidor. * ISBN 0553506021; july 1999, Bantam Spectra, pocketbok, (Ny version), 369 sidor. Resten av världen * ISBN 9788863551969; Multiplayer.it Edizioni, 2013, pocketbok på italienska (Io, Jedi), 530 sidor Texten på baksidan Den inbundna versionen Corran Horn was an officer in the Corellian Security Force before casting his lot with the New Republic. As the grandson of a legendary Jedi hero, he has latent Force powers that have yet to be developed. But he has managed to distinguish himself with Rogue Squadron, the X-Wing fighter force that has become the scourge of the Empire and the pirates that prey on Republic shipping. When a new pirate band begins terrorizing the space lanes, Rogue Squadrons seems at last to have met its match. Led by an ex-Moff in an Imperial-class Stjärnkryssare|Imperial-class Stardestroyer]], the pirates appear uncannily aware of the Squadron's plans and tactics, and are able to detect and escape even the cleverest ambushes. Either there is a security leak...or the pirates have access to a dark and unnatural power that only a trained Jedi could contend with. Then Corran's wife, Mirax, vanishes on a covert mission to locate the pirate's secret base, and Corran wows to find her. He begins Jedi training at the Jedi academy, hoping to develop his untapped powers. But as he grows dissatisfied with Luke Skywalker's methods, he will break with the academy before his training is finished. Calling on his Corellian undercover experience, he infiltrates the pirate organization. His plan is daring and dangerous. He will learn what he can, sabotage what he can, and use every menas possible to find his wife. And his very survival may depend on a terrible choice - whether or not to surrender to the dark side. I, Jedi brings readers into the startling, dramatic journey of a young man with a wild talent who must somehow master those powers within...or be destroyed by them. Pocketboken New York Times bestselling author Michael A. Stackpole presents a stirring new tale set in the Star Wars® universe: the dramatic story of a heroic X-wing pilot on the razor's edge between the Force—and the dark side. Corran Horn has distinguished himself as one of the best and brightest of Rogue Squadron's elite fighting force. Then his wife, Mirax, vanishes on a covert mission for the New Republic, and Corran vows to find her. To do so, he knows he must develop the latent Force powers inherited from his grandfather, a legendary Jedi hero. He joins Luke Skywalker's famed Jedi academy to begin training, only to quit in frustration at Skywalker's methods. Now Corran is on his own. Using his Corellian undercover experience, he must infiltrate, sabotage, and destroy a ruthless organization in order to find his wife. But to succeed, Corran will have to come to terms with his Jedi heritage—and make a terrible choice: surrender to the dark side…or die. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar